justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Verdeleon Eco
The Verdeleon Eco is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. This article contains data for all of its versions. Appearance This electric sports car features an aerodynamic body. It's a modern mid-engine two seat sports car. In terms of resemblance, it appears similar to it's predecessor from Just Cause 3 (Verdeleon 3), but this version having bolder styling and details, appearing similar to the Subaru BRZ and facelift Lotus Evora on the front end, even with possible cues from the McLaren 570S series of cars. Some versions of the car feature a black painted and carbon fiber strip on the side skirts and one version is purple. Performance Verdeleon Eco (stock version) Like all versions, it has 4-wheel drive. This vehicle has a quick acceleration and extremely tight handling and brakes are better than average. Strangely, despite having an electric engine, it also sounds like it has a normal gearbox. *Maximum speed: 249 km/h. Verdeneon The DLC "Verdeneon" has some armament upgrades (see table below), but otherwise handles possibly identically to the stock. *Maximum speed with out nitros: 350 km/h. *Maximum speed with nitros: 380 km/h (at B rank). *Maximum speed with nitros: Unknown (at A rank). *Maximum speed with nitros: Unknown (at S rank). Neon Racer Supercar The "Neon Racer Supercar" has impossibly good traction, allowing the vehicle to easily make any turn at less than 200 km/h, normally with out even using the brakes. With out nitros, it's easily possible to drive down hill on a curvy road at high speed with out losing control. This version has been advertised (on promotional materials for the Neon Racer Pack) to be the fastest car in the game and it certainly lives up to that claim. Even with out nitros, it is easily fast enough to pass a plane during take-off. Using the nitros can easily result in the car being flipped over when hitting any sort of bumps. Also, the nitros make the car sound like it has a jet engine. How it's even possible for an electric car to have nitros and an exhaust flame is unknown. Traction off-road and on dirt roads is poor, seriously limiting the speed. *Maximum speed with out nitros: 374 km/h. *Maximum speed with nitros: 454+ km/h (the largest airport is not long enough to conclusively test). Versions and locations Trivia *Verdeleon is a sub-brand of Mugello. This is proven by Mugello logos on these cars. *Just Cause 4 reuses several Just Cause 3 vehicle models with very minimal changes. This vehicle, or at least the base game version, reuses the Verdeleon 3 vehicle model and is the successor to said vehicle. Gallery Verdeleon Eco front.png|Front angle. Verdeleon Eco back.png|Rear angle. Verdeleon Eco (right front corner, stationary).png|Verdeleon Eco in red. Verdeleon Eco (rare version from a Garland sidemission).jpg|Rare version that can rarely be obtained from a Garland King side mission called "Camera Ready". Run Twisted Alley (jumping near a tornado).png|Verdeneon, as seen in Run: Twisted Alley. Gallery (all 3 versions) 3 Verdeleon versions, left front corners.png| 3 Verdeleon versions, right front corners.png| 3 Verdeleon versions, right rear corners.png| 3 Verdeleon versions, rear ends.png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles